What the Owl said
by SparkieSchteff
Summary: The boys are out on another silly animal adventure for Bob Fossil and his zoo, Vince strikes up an interesting conversation with an Owl but Howard can only understand one side of it. One shot, fluffy, no slash, will make you say 'awh'


**Just a one shot. Inspired by a scene from series 1 where Vince&&Howard are in the hut on the floor in sleeping bags.  
Contains fluffy scenes that may make you say 'awh'**

**Disclaimer: All things Boosh belong to Barratt and Fielding**

**

* * *

What the Owl said**

The tent feels hot and stuffy, dots of light flitter about outside from the fireflies, water can be heard gently splashing up against the edge of the bank, trees sway ever so softly in the warm breeze and animals can be heard scurrying about in the darkness.

Howard rolls over quickly, fumbling about in the sleeping bag trying to get comfortable; eventually he wakes heated and stuffy, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. He sits up slowly and glances sideways at his slumbering best friend who is snoring lightly, he too looks overheated but hasn't woken in discomfort yet.

Without waking his friend and as quietly as he can, Howard unzips the door to the tent and crawls out with his sleeping bag still wrapped around his body, he drags out his pillow and flops it down in the grass. He leaves the tent door open to help cool Vince down then lays on his back, his head on the pillow, starring up through the crowd of fireflies at the sky, which is dark and pitch black. Not a single cloud could be seen, the moon however was full and bright and was giving off a beautiful glow of milky white light.

The air outside the tent is much more cooler and refreshes his body perfectly, he lays his arms out across his sleeping bag then rolls over onto his front and admires the peaceful lake, the water ripples smoothly along the surface as a fox laps at it greedily quenching its thirst. He lays still and watches the animal with attentiveness until it runs off along the bank chasing after a small creature, which jumps desperately through the grass.

Then he hears shuffling coming from within the tent, he turns his head and sees his friend sat up wiping hair from his face and smoothing it down, grooming it back into place. He smiles to himself as he watches then turns his attention back to the lake when his friend starts to emerge from the sauna that was the tent.

"What you doing out here?" He asks in a mumbled voice that shows he is clearly tired and fed up with the heat. Instead of replying, Howard simply rolls back onto his back and sits up then beckons him forward with a wave of his hand and single nod from his head. Like an obedient child or puppy, Vince obeys and clambers out of the tent with the purple sleeping bag trailing behind still muttering and cursing Bob Fossil for making them go on the stupid trip to find a certain animal for the Zooniverse in the first place. He collapses down onto the soft grass next to his friend and smiles into the meadow as it cools his face; his hair slides down over his eyes making him express a frustrated sigh.

Howard reaches down and brushes the hair from his friend's eyes who looks back up at him with a questioning look then manages to smile with his face half buried in grass.

"Why you out here?" He asks again as he shifts onto his back and pulls Howard's pillow closer to his letting his head flop onto half of it.

"Admiring the view." His friend replies simply then rests his head on the other half of the pillow, their hair becomes entangled as they shift to get more comfortable, eventually they settle down and listen to the natural noises around them. An owl calls out making the two jump slightly, Vince starts laughing softly causing Howard to tilt his head and roll on his side to face him "What's so funny?"

"What the owl said." He grins then under the moonlight seems to blush.

"What did he say?" Vince remains quiet except for the odd giggle; the bird calls out again making the young man smirk and struggle to suppress his laughter.

"I can't do that!" He suddenly calls out to the bird who replies back only to make Vince bite his lip in deep thought "Maybe." More hoots from the animal then a look of protest on his face "I am not!"

"What's he saying?" Howard repeats.

"It's a she." Vince simply grins then casts his gaze up to the stars "Hey look, I can see all the stars now." Howard joins in and together they point out shapes in the sky made by the tiny dots of light, Vince points out a mirror ball and a bag of sweets while Howard points out the constellations and announces their proper names.

After a while they both fall silent making Vince think his friend had fallen asleep, he shifts and rolls onto his side to face one of the large trees near by, he notices the owl perched on a branch watching them intently, he lifts his hand and waves at it but it only hoots in reply.

"No I'm not." He whispers "What if he doesn't want me to?" Unaware to Vince, Howard listens closely with his eyes shut "Well how can I be sure?" A pause then, "Ask him? I can't!" More calls from the feathered bird and then an "Alright fine I will tell him...When he wakes up." Vince nods then lets his head drop down onto the pillow, the Owl leaves its branch and lands by the grass near the two men, it hoots gently "What do you mean he's pretending to be asleep?" He swings round to face his friend who opens his eyes laughing slightly; Vince leans over him propping his head up on his hand.

"Go on, tell me what she said."

"She said I should kiss you." Vince replies looking down, searching Howard's eyes, his lips slightly parted. He notices a twinkle in them then smiles gently almost with a look of relief on his young thin face. Howard smiles back then whispers,

"Owls are wise old creatures after all."


End file.
